fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate
A Hellish Battle is about to Begin Olympic Code.... Two days ago, a plan was hatched, rather a final plan that is. Marisa, a former ally of Olympic Code, had supplied the forces of justice with the location of their base and movement patterns. The time was now, cliche as it sounds, to finally bring down Olympic Code. The plan was to, from all angles, infiltrate the surrounding areas of the base; from there take out whomever they would confront. It was a cloudy afternoon, some what ominous. Team Natsu, more like Team Erza, along with Sanjo , Lana , and Richard were there. More help would show up in time. Sanjo was walking into a forest, alongside him were Lana and Richard. They seemed rather focused, today was a decisive day. They had decided to inflitrate from the north of the base. They were basically laying siege to Olympic Code, Erza's group was attacking from the south. A great string of battles was about to unfold. "Stay on your guard Richard." Richard looked over to Sanjo. "Why wouldn't I, I'm not trying to get killed here tch." Richard walked ahead, a little frustrated at the situation for some reason. But truthfully, it was because that "man" would show up; it was time for a rematch to the death. The three of them were being wary of any danger around them, they could not make mistakes here. "What about you Lana?" Richard remarked turning head his towards her as they continued walking. "I hope you're prepared for the worst." Lana smirked at the comment. "This isnt play time..." "I'm ready for whoever comes at me, I don't plan on dying today." The group was quiet, but that last comment caused Sanjo to gaze at Lana for but a moment. He had no told her, that he killed the man who injured her back during the Gato fiasco. He decided it was best to keep it a secret, all that mattered at the moment was the fight about to happen. Leadiing the group, Erza was walking in front of the others. Lucy , as always, was worrying about the outcome of this battle. Natsu was fired up at the whole situation. "Yosh! I'm gonna give that Ares bastard something to cry about!" Gray payed little attention to the dragonslayer. "It won't be easy idiot. This kind of feel like when we took on Oracion Seis..." Gray was cut off suddenly by Erza who had stopped walking. "Somewhat, but this enemy is far more dangerous. If Sanjo and the military get invovled, then this is one of the great foes we will ever face." Erza's voice in no way sounded encouraging. Lucy's stomach cringed a little at the thought of all the blood that would spilled. "Why didn't you guys leave me behind. I wouldn't have mind haha." Lucy said with a nervous smile along with some forced laughter. No matter what she did, she could not calm herself down. They resumed walking, "Don't drop your guard fire boy, it's now our day to die." Gray said, clenching his fists. Happy had been silent for the most part, the anxiety had even gotten to him. "Even then, staying alert is not enough. This enemies are very powerful, I can't get rid of this bad feeling. I cannot falter." Erza had a serious face on, she was devising combat plans as they walked. Natsu stopped and sniffed around. "Oi Oi! You sense that guys..." Gray stopped and started scanning the area. "Yea something or someone is here." Erza was silent, trying to lock on to the follower. "Wow" said male voice. All the Fairy Tail mages looked up tot her surprise. There standing on the tree branch with the same rude smirk. And next to him, the same lovely woman. "I'm surprised we met again punks. I guess it's time for round 2, no problem. I love fighting!" Erza requiped a sword instantly. "Aphrodite and Ares....." Erza turned to Lucy, "Stay back for this time, it's getting serious. A celestial mage should stir clear of a fight like this." A few drops nervous sweat went down Erza's face. Lucy was silent. "Let's begin!" Ares shouted leaping into the air. A similar thing was happening on Sanjo's end. "Did you think it would be easy, pitiful." said a woman. In her hand was a golden staff and in the other an enchated shield. Richard clenched his teeth in annoyance. Lana stepped forward, with a calm expression as well. She looked over her shoulder to Sanjo. "You guys go ahead. I will handle her., trust me." Richard and Sanjo looked at eachother and begen to run past her. As Sanjo was passing her, he whispered to her. "Win and live..." Sanjo and Richard sped forward, the Wizard Saint looked back once more. To see a smiling Lana, smiling straight at him. As they disappeared, she turned her attention back to her opponent. "And you are?" she asked, fixing her position. "Athena, shame you have to fight me. Ladies should never have to fight one another." Lana scoffed at the remark, "That type of stuff doesn't matter right now." "It's about to start, I can't lose..." Lana thought. Erza vs Aphrodite: Round 2! "Don't be so tense Ms. Erza...." Aphrodite peered down at her and Ares' opponents, she was almost amused at the situation. Erza glared at her, and turned to Natsu and Gray. "I will handle her, why don't you two take on the other guy somewhere else." Gray stomped his foot, "Erza!....We can't be careles---" he was cut off by Erza's cold stare. "Don't worry, this time with be different.": Erza said with a faint smile. Both Ares and Aphrodite landed in front of the Fairy Tail mages. Nervous thoughts were running through Lucy's head. Ares smirked and jumped back, "Catch me if you can brats! I want a fight, but not with weaklings." Ares sped away by using what seemed to be Speed magic. Natsu was enraged, "You white haired bastard! Happy! Let's go". he ran over to the exceed. Happy nodded in agreement with his normal catch pharse. Gray sighed, "What an idiot, Lucy come on!" he remarked. Gray waited for the young woman to come, "Lucy?" "I'm staying here with Erza, even if I must just observe. Go on and keep Natsu from getting killed." Lucy put on a fake smile to hide the fear swelling within her. The ice mage shrugged and ran off towards the direction Natsu and Ares had went. Erza looked over at Lucy. "Don't worry, I won't interfere." Erza smiled and pointed her blade towards Aphrodite. "Here we are again, it won't go the same as last time." Aphrodite appeared behind Erza.... Erza barely dodged her opponent's kick and skidded on the ground backwards, almost struggling to keep balance. She clenched her teeth, she had not expected such a sudden attack. But she knew she could never let down her guard. Aphrodite's smirk turned to serious expression, "No games..." she muttered. Aphrodite dashed towards Erza, a magical circled opened on her palm. "Boil Flare!" she launched a wave of corrosive fluid towards Erza. Erza evaded the attack, and was panting at the effort. Erza regained her composure, "As expected. Requip!" she shouted. Erza transformed into her Black Wing Armor, she twirled the dual blades around. She charged Aphrodite with all her might. She slashed at her opponent. Aphrodite dodged each slash, but she was in total alert. Erza seemed stronger this time, it came to her mind perplexing her. She countered Erza's next slash, and went with a round house kick to the neck. Erza blocked the attack with her forearm, subsequently earning a smirk from Aphrodite. "This is a fight, the name of Titania is not all talk after all." Aphrodite leaped into the air towards Erza. Erza invoked requip once more. She turned to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she summoned up a plethora of blades. Aphrodite narrowed her eys at the sight, seemingly interested. She landed on the ground, pausing her offensive on the Fairy Tail mage. "What is it you all want! You Olympic Code!" she exclaimed. Erza's eyes were intensely focused on her opponent. Aphrodite grinned, a annoying grin at that. "Chaos.... The world shall be enveloped in Chaos." Erza sneered at the comment, "What? That's your motive for the things you have done?". Aphrodite ignored the statement, "Peace is not something permanent or even real for that matter. Why should one are have peace while the others are left in chaos...." Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment. There was a brief silence, the wind could be hear blowing through the trees."You fiend!" Erza launched the numerous blades straight at Athena. Aphrodite edged her foot aas the blades zoomed towards. She suddenly clapsed her hands and from her mouth launch a huge torrent of boil magic. The liquid pushed back the blades, even melting some. Aphrodite moved towards Erza's left flank for a suprise attack, as Erza was still surprised at the power of Aphroidte's Boil magic. She went toe to toe, exhanging hits with great ferocity. Aphrodite stopped fight for a moment and jumped away. "What?" Erza muttered. Aphrodite looked up tot he sky, "It's almost time...." Lana's Ordeal Battles were beginning to rage, spikes of magical energy could be felt in the distance. Lana had her attention on the opponent before her, she knew she could not make mistakes in this one. Both women kept a serious stare at one another. Lana was keeping a calm state-of-mind for this battle. "I'll take her on full force." Athena twirled her staff to a fighting position. "Your friend said don't die, I wonder if you can keep that promise!" Athena charged forward at Lana, in a sweep motion slashed down with her special staff. Lana ducked and dodged the attack, she jumped back. In an instant Lana requiped her trusted weapon set- "Glacier Edge". Athena eyed the dual weapons, "So you can use requip magic" As Athena was about to make another move she stopped. As to her amazement ice was forming and dropping from Lana's bladed weapons. She pondered on it, thinking it had to do with Ice Magic. Athena lifted her staff, suddenly electrical surges swirled around it. Catching her attention, Lana clenched her teet as she took a more defensive position. "I won't be showing mercy!" exclaimed Athena as he swiped her staff forward blasted a beam of lightining at Lana. Lana dodged the blast to the side and readied a counter. She ran towards Athena, moving from side to side in an effort. Lana's weapon clashed with Athena's staff, casuing a collision of their magical power. They locked weapons. Suddenly Athena took one hand of her hand and lifted it. "Empire Swipe!" she shouted as she fired a blade of light magic point blank at Lana. Lana's eyes opened in horror. The attack resulted in a large explosion, the enviorment around them was destoryed here and there. Rubble and ash fell from the sky, the sky looked even more omnious now. Lana landed skidding on the ground to an abrupt halt. She was bleeding with some injuries, panting she pull herself to together. Athena emerged from the side, not without her own injuries, moving towards Lana. They clashed weapons, hit for hit, blow for blow. Athena twirled her staff gracefully as her and Lana traded blows back and forth. Lana side stepped and jumped back, she clapsed her hands together. "Ice Make: Eagle" she chanted as a multidutde of ice eagles zoomed at Athena. Athena barely dodged as she was hit a few times by the attack, she shot a magical blast from her staff towards Lana. Lana dodged the attack, as she ran to the side, in a attempt to attack her opponnent from a side angle. Suddenly one her weapons disappeared, and then stopped. Athena sensed a large amount of energy garhering and readied herself. Lana glared at Athena, a killing intent in her eyes. Lana's sudden chaange of heart shocked the Olympic Code mage. "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!!" she exclamied. From her hands came a huge ice dragon via her dynamic maker magic. She thrusts her hands forward, launching the dragon into attack. Athena dashed forward at the dragon, with her shield covering her front and just revealing her eyes. The attack was a powerful one, Athena did not want to be careless. She knew this could be her death, if not prepared to counter such a spell. The dragon clashed with Athena shield. Amazingly she held against it, shocking Lana. But only for a moment, her shield suddenly shattered as she wass sent flying backwards. Athena went flying through several tress, but not without dealing some damage. Lana suddenly discovered a trap circle near her, suddenly getting shocked by powerful electrical magic. Lana was still standing nonetheless, "This is my chance to do something great..." she thought as she panted, almost cringing in pain. The blood kept coming, she was seriously injured. Then she heard something, the sound of a staff hitting the ground. The she saw a figure straddling towards with the staff as support. It was Athena..... "You really are good. But battles go to those with resolve, chaos is mine!" Athena stared at Lana, she was ready to fight to her last breath. Throwing away her life for Zeus was issue for her, since she secretly loved him and wanted his goals to be realized. Both were seriously injured and panting. "I don't care much about that type of stuff. I'm here to take out those who hurt innocent people. Battles just happen, don't give me that resolve and heart crap." Their cold stares locked as they were nearing the climax of their battle. Fire and Ice: An Unruly union " Hyaaah, come here you silver haired idiot!" Natsu shouted, as Ares smirked at the comment, and appeared behind him instantly." What!?" Natsu exclaimed, as Gray appeared just in time to block the attack, albeit pushing them both back onto the ground." Natsu, you idiot! You can't take this guy alone!" Gray said, in a tone of urgency, which Natsu didn't fail to recognise." Fine, if that's the case, you can be my back up." Natsu smirked, while Gray casually smiled." Ok, then let's go!" " Hyaaaaah! Karyu no Houko!" Natsu exclaimed, as his powerful blast of flames were heading straight for Ares." You guys are still pathetic!" Ares said, when he realised something was amiss."Ice Make:Bow, Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray chanted, as his powerful arrow combined with Natsu's roar to form a powerful and deep mist, that even Ares wasn't able to break out of." What is this?" Ares wondered, as Natsu attempted to catch him off guard." Karyu no Enchu!" Natsu chanted, as he was propelled by his flames in order to strike Ares from behind. " Not so fast." Ares said, as he effortlessly dodged and countered with a simple wind blast, which blew Natsu away, with the mist." What!" Ares exclaimed, when he realised that he was in a cage of ice." So, tell us what your plans are!" Gray shouted, as suddenly, Ares was laughing." Our goals? Simple! We are planning on Chaos! Something that even the Balam Alliance wasn't able to fulfill!" Ares laughed maniacally as Natsu rose with fury in his soul. " Is that what all this is about? If that's the case, then I won't leave you alive!" Natsu shouted, and roared, with an enormous magical presence that Lucy and Erza could sense from far off, and even surprising Ares. Rematch of Destruction: Richard vs Apollo As Richard and Sanjo were running from where they left Lana to fight the member named Athena, Richard was feeling a strange and menacing presence, which was a familiar one that he felt before, then he suddenly saw an attack take place!" Sanjo, look out! Crystal Make:Shield!" Richard exclaimed, as he created a large and powerful shield of crystal which instantly got in front of Sanjo, blocking the blast of deadly black flames that were about to incinerate him. " So, it is you again, Council Trash?" A menacing figure of a man in his early 20's with a tattered black coat, with ragged black hair appeared from behind a large tree." Apollo, was it? Hmph, this time will be different from the last!" Richard said, as Sanjo was left wondering what had happened." Sanjo, you go, this guy is mine!" Richard said, as he created two dual swords of shining crystal, which were placed into his hands. "So, you seem serious, fine, but remember, I won't go easy on you." Apollo said calmly, yet his words had an immense amount of murderous aura which could have scared any normal mage. " So, we are starting again." Richard thought, as he charged into Apollo, making a powerful collision of energy. As Sanjo was running away from the area, he told Richard." Hey Richard, you better not die!" He said, as he left instantly." Of course I won't Sanjo, idiot!" Richard said to himself, as Apollo was looking at him with a sense of curiosity." What?" Richard asked, as Apollo moved forward," Are you really the same council trash that I fought on that day?" Apollo asked, as Richard replied with confidence." Yes I am, now stop observing and let's go!" Richard said, as he appeared in front of Apollo, nearly causing him to lose his composure, and forced him back with a powerful kick which was blocked with his blade. " Kagutsuchi" Apollo chanted, as a powerful blast of pure black flames was about to destroy Richard at point blank." I am prepared for that magic, Crystal Make:Tower!" Richard chanted quickly as a tower of crystal pushed him upward, giving him distance from the fearful magic." Are you joking?" Apollo asked with no expression on his face as he blasted the pure black flames against Richard, destroying everything obstructing it." Gyaku Yama!" Richard chanted, as a large inverted mountain of magical energy deflected the attack, however it suffered minor injuries. " So, you are indeed from the Aria family? If that is the case, then you won't be spared!" Apollo said, with a fierce anger in his voice, manifesting in his aura as powerful black energy that all combatants felt from a distance." Ohh, it seems Apollo has gotten mad?" Athena said, as Lana had her weapons requipped and the environment near them was practically destroyed. " What is this?" Richard wondered as he realised that Apollo had gotten behind him, in less than an instant." Damn!" Richard moaned, as he got pushed aside by Apollo's surprisingly monstrous strength." Amaterasu!" Apollo chanted, as a unique magical circle appeared before him, and suddenly created great black flames. " Goryuka!" Richard chanted, creating a powerful flame blast in the shape of a dragon's head, which was able to stall his black flames for long enough to prepare for a counter." Crystal Make: Aquamarine!" Richard chanted, as suddenly a large body of water was created, surrounding Richard and Apollo, and negating all the effects of Apollo's magic. Then Richard closed the gap between Richard and Apollo in an instant, leaping from his side to where Apollo was standing, and gripped his neck and sword, immobilising him." Tell me, why are you doing all this!" Richard shouted, as Apollo grinned, " Chaos, pure Chaos is our aim, we will prevail over this world of fake peace, and reign with Chaos upon us!" Sanjo's Challenge Main Article: A Tale of Despair: Sanjo Clashes with Hades The Melody of Chaos Zeus stood on the fortified roof of the Olympic Code base. What was once a nice view of nature, was now devastation. Pillars of smoke littered the forest before him, fires and obvious patches of trees gone. It was a sight of destruction to say the least. "Stronger than I expected..." Zeus was a bit worried as the developments were not good in his eyes. He turned around suddenly. "Hera, Hermes where are Hades and Poseidon." he asked quickly. There was sign of true worry sticken on his face. "My partner Hades moved out already, so did Poseidon. I suspect both are in fights as we speak. Shall I move out as well." Zeus clenched his teeth, anger was growing in him. "Zeus-sama! We have to act quick you know." she exclaimed. Zeus stopped for a moment. Next thing Hermes noticed was Hera falling to the ground. Hermes was in complete shock as Zeus had taken his anger out on Hera. Hermes said nothing as he looked at Zeus. The leader signaled him to move out, in obediance Hermes did just that. Hera layed on the ground unconsious. "If Poseidon and Hades fall, I cannot do this myself." Then a smile cracked on Zeus' face, "But chaos does not falter, it perseveres in anything." The strong leader Zeus was beggining to lose his bearings. The approaching enemy was stronger than he thought. ---- Xena dashed through the woods, she had finally made it. She was moving swiftly to the enemy's base, those were Oros' orders for her. She had a feeling something interesting was in store there. The battles near their end, as both sides have fought hard with all their strength and heart. The forces of good composing Sanjo, Lana, Richard, Team Erza, Xena are pushing to bring down Olympic Code. As his plans are seemingly destined for failure, the leader, Zeus, begins to lose his bearings. Also among the member of Olympic Code, there are those in doubt. Who will this battle go to? Continued in: Our Finest Hour: The End of Chaos ~ concluding chapter of the Olympic Code Arc Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage